Bowser Jr's Epic Adventure Of Epic Proportions
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: An adventure so awesome, it can't be described. It just goes from a simple car chase to a train chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser Jr.'s Epic Adventure Of Epic Proportions**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I wrote this a long time ago. So I figured that you guys would love it. Enjoy! But seriously, just enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

It was a nice, normal day in the middle of the meadows. Nothing to see, just nice rolling hills, smooth green grass...

And still nothing... nothing... nothing...

UNTIL OUT OF THE WEST COMES AN INCREDIBLY FAST RED CAR WITH BOWSER JUNIOR RIDING INSIDE IT, BEING FOLLOWED BY AN ANGRY GROUP OF FIVE CHAIN CHOMPS. THE ACTION IS SO AWESOME I COULD JUST TYPE IN CAPS LOCK... but I'm going to do my best and type it in the normal position.

So anyway, Junior was driving away at the speed of light, having a sack filled with cheese, pepperoni, and dough, and not the green kind, the kind that makes ya crave for a jelly filled donut. Junior looked out from the car and sneered at the Chain Chomps, laughing at them as he shook his right fist at them. The Chain Chomps get more enraged as they barked louder, getting faster as they snatched the back of the hot red rodder, breaking off the bumper as they continued chasing after Junior. The car started trailing as it lost its back, relying on the two wheels in front as Junior tried steering as much as he could.

The Chain Chomps grinned as they got faster, ripping apart at the car even more as the car was reduced to simply Bowser Jr. sitting inside the car, the whole roof ripped apart. Bowser Jr. smirked as he ripped off his seatbelt, retreating into his spiky green shell and ricocheting away, popping out several seconds later on a yellow colored Mach Bike, honking and sticking out his tongue at the Chain Chomps as he sped away, turning to the left and heading downhill. The Chain Chomps roared as they all jumped down, landing in front of Bowser Jr. and revealing their big, sharp teeth. Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he jumped over the Chain Chomps, landing on the other side as he continued speeding away. The chain chomps all howled in rage and dug underground, trailing Bowser Jr. as the ground shook violently.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser Junior whistled as he continued riding, until he was sent spiraling into the air, off his Mach Bike as one of the Chain Chomps surfaced. Bowser Jr. went plummeting down towards the mouth of a Chain Chomp, screaming as the Chain Chomp readied his mouth, when Petey Piranha swooped in and snatched Bowser Jr., flying away. The Chain Chomps were pissed as Bowser Jr. climbed on Petey's back, patting the humanoid Piranha Plant on the head as Petey laughed, both of them crashing into a large wall. Bowser Jr. and Petey both fell, landing on one of the roofs of a train car, that went through the tunnel inside. There were five train cars, with Junior and Petey on the green one.

Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha both looked at each other oddly as the passengers inside were actually Primids and Eggplantmen, all of them taking out their guns, Superscopes, and eggplants as they fired their shots and chucked the fruits at the two. Bowser Jr. and Petey ran towards the back of the train, jumping from the red car to the purple car, where they saw the Chain Chomps munching through the tunnel walls, chasing after the train as they wanted to tear Bowser Jr. apart. Glancing at each other, Bowser Jr. and Petey nodded as they broke through the roof, beating up the Primids and Eggplantmen with punches, kicks, and headbutts. Petey slammed his chest several times as he bellowed loudly, causing the remaining humanoid foes to fall on their backs, with Bowser Jr. slashing the door into pieces. Thar be stuff goin'.


	3. Chapter 3

The train started going faster, but it was to no avail as the Chain Chomps landed on the final car, snatching the back away as they chomped it into pieces. The five Chain Chomps all snarled as Petey growled back at them, the duel going on as Petey held back the Chain Chomps, two of them sneaking past Petey and chasing Bowser Jr. Petey screamed as he knocked out the windows and car walls, tearing apart the final car as it basically broke off. Petey then tumbled into the fourth car, landing on his back as the Chain Chomps bit away at his body, blood dripping off as the hounds were thirsty for vengeance. Vengeance so powerful it... uh... welp, just forget it.

Bowser Jr. was pushing the Eggplantmen and Primids to the side, rushing to get to the first car as quick as possible, with the other two Chain Chomps following him like a homing missile, chomping the Primids and Eggplantmen like twigs. Going through the blue colored second car, there was one car left - the yellow car, which was before the conductor room, where the train engine lied. The train whistled two times as it went faster, of which was helped since the fifth car broke off, a huge fiery explosion engulfing the tunnel as the area shook. Bowser Jr. fell on his stomach, groaning as he tried getting up, when he was pinned by a Chain Chomp, which hissed at him angrily, the other Chain Chomp looming over with drool in his mouth. Junior grinned as he kicked the Chain Chomp off of him, grabbing the other by its tail and spinning him around, smashing him onto the ground as Bowser Jr. jump kicked through the door, landing in the conductor's room.


	4. Chapter 4

The train conductor, a red timid Cheep Cheep, gasped as he hid in the corner, with Bowser Jr. taking control of the train, turning the train towards the right direction, heading south. The Chain Chomp remaining on the train growled as it shook its head, rushing towards Bowser Jr. and lunging towards him when its tail was bitten by Petey Piranha, who was triumph over the three other Chain Chomps. The Chain Chomp whimpered as Petey ate it, letting out a satisfying laugh as he casually walked into the conductor's room.

The train conductor trembled with fright as the four remaining cars broke apart, bursting into huge flames that engulfed the tunnel once more as Bowser Jr. made what was left of the train to go faster, with Petey looking out for trouble. The train exited the tunnel, and was way higher than expected... it was literally high in the sky, within the clear blue sky and the white puffy clouds as the train was riding on wooden tracks. The tracks started shaking as it was being broken apart, the train shaking violently as the entire structure was crumbling at the seems. Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha both looked at each other as they held onto each other, screaming as the entire structure broke apart, the train falling several stories below as the physics and laws of gravity was being broken.

Dialga and Palkia were having tea with Giratina as the three dragons turned around, watching the train containing Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha fall down. Bowser Jr. snapped his fingers as he jumped on Petey's back, pointing at the sky. Petey Piranha gasped and nodded as he extended his leaves, jumping off as the train continued falling, with the train conductor screaming as he was left on the train, flopping for his life. Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha looked at each other, laughing as they gave each other high fives, with Petey flying upwards towards the bright, shiny sun, their adventure full of action and excitement.

...But that was only the beginning...

**THE END**


End file.
